Devices are becoming increasingly networked together for exchanging data, messages, video, and audio. For example, many households include wireless and/or wired local area networks for exchanging information among local devices. Exemplary devices that may be connected in a network environment include computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), home appliances (e.g., washing machines, dishwashers, hot water heaters, ovens, and stoves), and security alarm devices.
One advantage of networking devices is that a user located at a networked device may receive messages communicated from other devices connected to the network. For example, a networked device may generate a message and communicate the message to the network for receipt by the device where the user is located. The message may be presented to the user on a display, such as a computer display or a television. In one example, the message may be presented on a display in a pop-up window. As a result, a user may be notified of messages from networked devices on a display.
One difficulty with presenting a message on a display is that video being presented on the display may be interrupted. For example, a message may interrupt presentation of a television program or movie on a display. As a result, a user may disable the presentation of all messages on the display due to continuous interruptions. The disabling of all messages is undesirable because the user may not be able to otherwise receive important messages such as messages related to security alarm devices and warnings with respect to appliances.
Accordingly, in light of the above described difficulties and needs, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer program products for presenting messages on a display.